memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Federalist/Counterparts
"It's been an honor to serve with you, Captain." The transporter officer extended her hand. Aznia smiled as she shook the hand of Ensign Keesa, "Congratulations Ensign. I'm sorry to lose you, but your journey has many new and exciting challenges ahead." The Bajoran transporter officer stepped through the airlock, facing her future as Chief of Operations on Deep Space 3. As she disappeared around the corner, Aznia watched another officer emerge from the other direction. A tall, dark haired human woman walked up to the Captain, clad in red and bearing the three pips of a Starfleet Commander. "Commander Elsie Walesa reporting for duty, Captain." she seemed nervous. "At ease Commander. Welcome to the Federalist." The Captain greeted her new first officer. "Have you familiarized yourself with the personnel aboard the Federalist?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am. I've been studying the Federalist for days... since... since I got word of the promotion." she stammered. The captain interjected quickly. "Good. I just said goodbye to my transporter officer. I want you to find someone from the operations department to replace her." the order came quickly. "Um..." The Captain quietly raised an eyebrow. "Aye sir, right to it!" The Commander snapped alert before rushing off to her duties. Aznia turned back to the corridors of her own ship, she strolled a short distance to the deck four sickbay. Entering the room, she received a typically cold reaction from her Vulcan chief medical officer. This time, it seemed to impact her more, but she thought that might be a reflection of her own attempts at empathy. "Commander Span, I just wanted you to know that Commander Walesa has reported for duty, so your are hereby relieved as first officer." "Understood, Captain." the Vulcan said bluntly before turning back to his console to work. "I want you to know... this isn't a reflection..." The Vulcan doctor interrupted. "Captain, you do not need to be concerned with my feelings. Bringing a new executive officer aboard was your prerogative." "Well, Mr. Span. I want it to be clear, this is no reflection on your performance. I simply felt that your attention should not be split between sickbay and command duties." she softened her tone. "Your performance as both our doctor and as my second in command has been exemplary." Span was confused by the Captain's tone. "If I were human, I would say that there is no need for you to... walk... on eggshells... but I do appreciate the sentiment." he nodded. Aznia turned to leave sick bay, "Thank you, Mr. Span." she exited to the corridor. The Captain's combadge chimed. "First of Eight to Captain Deet." She tapped to acknowledge. "Go ahead." "The food replicators have been loaded aboard, recommend we set a course for the Arvada colony immediately." "Right. We'd better get a move on right away. There are a lot of hungry people on Arvada since their agricultural diversity was decimated by the Rana fungus." The Captain tapped her combadge again "Deet to En'thaas, set a course for the Arvada system, warp 7." "Aye, Captain" the helmsman responded. Aznia retired to her quarters for the night. It had been a hectic day with the personnel transfer and the cargo load from DS3. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. --- "The time is 0530 hours" the cold voice of the computer woke the captain as the light shined on. Aznia began her morning routine, taking a sonic shower, brushing back her long blonde hair, and tying a Risian daisy into the knot on her pony tail. Once ready, she stepped out of her quarters and began to walk toward the bridge. She turned a corner and found a crewman working over a disassembled bulkhead. The Captain scanned the work being done. The crewman was removing one of the Federalist's Borg-nanoprobe-enhanced bio neural gel packs from an ODN line. The crewman also had a maintenance cart stacked with a number of the Federalist's prototype Borg-enhanced systems. The systems didn't seem to be related to each other, and the work seemed very mottled. "Crewman, what are you working on here?" Deet sternly inquired. The crewman turned around to face the Captain, it was Ensign Keesa. "Ensign?? What are you doing here?" "Um... Lt. Atom asked for a hand... with some... enhancements he's working on. I'm just helping out." The Bajoran Ensign nervously patched together an answer. "No, I mean what are you doing on the Federalist? I watched you transfer off to DS3 yesterday." The Captain motioned forward as to corner the suspect Ensign. "This is... uh... this is all a misunderstanding." Keesa lunged quickly past the Captain's side, slapping a device on the maintenance cart she had loaded up. In an instant, the entire cart transported away; along with the Ensign. "Deet to Security, we had an intruder on deck 4, several parts were stolen. I want an account of everything that's gone missing." she tapped her badge again "Deet to First of Eight..." this time she waited for a response, but it did not come. "Computer locate First of Eight." "First of Eight is in main computer core access room B." The Captain rushed to the access room, summoning Commander Span to meet her there. First of Eight lay unconscious on the floor as the primary computer core sit partially dismantled. Span followed in shortly behind, "It appears that she has been stunned, Captain. She will be fine." he pressed a hypospray against her neck, as consciousness slowly returned to the Chief Engineer. "Captain... I was alerted that the ship had switched over to the auxiliary computer core. When I entered the room to investigate, Ensign Keesa was here... she stunned me before I could react." Anger flashed in the liberated Borg officer's voice. "It appears she also took a sample of your nanoprobes, Chief." Span informed as he worked his tricorder. First of Eight rubbed her hand against her neck, almost expecting to feel some kind of injury where the nanoprobes had been taken. "Why would Keesa do this?" "That wasn't Keesa." The Captain assured... "...at least not the Keesa who left our ship yesterday. We'll get to the bottom of this. Chief, I want you to account for every stolen part. We'll meet in the observation lounge in one hour." "Aye, ma'am." The officers parted to begin the investigation. --- The senior staff met in the observation lounge. Lt. Dewoh was first to speak up. "Through the mirror, Captain!" he cryptically mused "The internal sensors showed an unmistakable ionic charge in her beaming when she vanished. She gone to the mirror universe, no doubt." The Saurian stumbled through the sentence. "The mirror universe? I'm sure we've all read the stories of what a dangerous place it can be..." Deet shot a look toward her Engineer "Do we know what she took?" "A remodulating adaptive shield matrix, a transwarp driver coil, a nanoprobe infused bio-neural gel pack, our computer core's data transfer vinculum, and a sample of my nanoprobes. All unrelated systems, but all derived from Borg salvage technology." she reported. "Walesa, I'd like you to assemble a team. Find a way to go after our equipment." Deet ordered her first officer. An unfamiliar voice interjected, "I don't know if we can, ma'am..." a Cardassian Yeoman leaned forward. "This is Yeoman Volor, Captain." Walesa interjected "...our new transporter chief." Aznia nodded, acknowledging the new face. "I'm just not confident that I can successfully transport someone to the mirror universe. And if I did, I wouldn't know where to send you. I could beam you right into empty space!" Volor admitted his inexperience. Deet rested her face in her hands briefly. "I want options! I will not stand idly by as some of our most powerful technology is simply stolen away." "Captain," the android science officer piped in "I believe we could try to take the entire ship into the mirror universe." "Go on." the Captain was intrigued. Atom explained his plan, "If we ionize our hull to the correct modulation, then proceed to open a warp bubble around the ship; we could collapse and invert the bubble, which would react with the ionic modulation in our hull, and pull us into the same point in space- but in the mirror universe." "What are the risks?" Deet was concerned. First of Eight chimed in. "If the modulation is incorrect, and the warp field collapses without inverting exactly, it could lead to a massive power overload in the core... even a core breach... but Lt. Atom's calculations are generally sound. The risk is manageable." Aznia nodded, agreeing. "Let's do it." The bridge crew stood up, united behind the captain. Everyone turned to leave the room except Commander Span. "Captain, is it logical to engage in such a risk in order to pursue non-critical systems? Nobody has been injured, we are not in imminent threat, and we are only a day's flight from Arvada. I suggest our best course of action is to report this incident to Starfleet and to complete our urgent delivery." Aznia stopped for a moment. She felt he had a point. She tapped her combadge, nodding to acknowledge Span's point. "Deet to Lt. En'thaaz, I want you to prepare to bring the Federalist into multi-vector mode. I want you to take command of the Alpha section, bring all non essential personnel, and deliver the food replicators to Arvada." Span raised an eyebrow approvingly. "I appreciate your input Commander. But it's important that we act quickly to retrieve our technology. There's just no telling what effect that technology could have on the future of their universe. I'm not sure how the prime directive applies to the mirror universe, but I believe it is our duty to stop them from using that equipment... I want you to go with Walesa aboard the Beta module. I'll remain in command of the Gamma module. We'll coordinate once we're in the mirror universe." Aznia's tone softened, "Span, I need your support on this one." Span nodded, "I respect your orders, Captain. You always have my support." he left Aznia alone in the observation lounge. Aznia relished several seconds of silence before re-entering the bridge. "Mr. En'thaas, are you ready to sit in the big chair?" Aznia taunted, as the young Aenar helmsman smiled widely. She gestured for him to sit in the Captain's seat. She nodded and grinned as he melted into the role. Aznia joked again, "Permission to leave the bridge... Captain?" "Of course..." He responded confidently. A moment passed before he turned his head to acknowledge his superior, "...Captain." "And don't mess with my settings. I've got the lumbar support just how I like it." Aznia chuckled for a moment as she boarded the crowded turbolift with the rest of the bridge crew. "Gamma Module Battle Bridge." The command slid the the doors shut. The crew took their positions on the respective ship modules, the saucer successfully separated and warped away, leaving the Beta and Gamma sections behind to exit the universe. Aznia winced at the discomfort provided by the Gamma battle bridge Captain's chair. "Are we ready to try this?" "On your mark, Captain" the Chief Engineer reported. "Go." Deet responded, somewhat unceremoniously. The ship trembled lightly, static filled the view screen, and instrument panels flickered... but the ship emerged in one piece. "Readings confirmed Captain, we are in the mirror universe." Atom reported. Aznia turned to Lt. Commander Quallo "Long range scanners, any ships?" "I've got a few different signals. One seems to be a fire fight between two ships, the other readings are... more unusual." She tapped her combadge "Walesa, take the Beta module to investigate the unusual readings. I'll take Gamma to investigate the fire fight." "Aye, Captain." Walesa closed the channel as the Federalist's remaining two modules separated, going their separate ways. --- The Federalist's Gamma section approached a fire fight in progress. Another Prometheus class starship was being attacked by a modified Plesh Brek class Raider. "Our equipment is aboard that ship, Captain... the hull markings identify it as the I.S.S. Imperialist." Quallo informed the captain. "Let's take advantage of this fire fight. Look for a weak point in their shields. Atom, see if you can punch a hole with a tachyon beam." Aznia tapped her combadge. "Deet to Mr. Volor, prepare to lock on to our equipment and beam it over as soon as you can get through their shields." A white light fired from the Gamma module toward the Imperialist. "Their shields are down!" Quallo shouted. "Have you got them Mr. Volor??" Aznia inquired to her transporter officer. "No, ma'am, I'm afraid not. They're... just gone." He nervously answered. "The raider is disengaging, Captain." Atom informed "I believe they have taken our equipment." Before the Federalist could pursue the raider, it managed to generate a gravity well, snaring the counterpart vessels while they escaped. "We're being hailed." Quallo alerted the Captain. "On screen." The familiar face of Walesa sneered back through the view screen. "I'm Captain Walesa of the I.S.S. Imperialist. You have no idea what you just did..." "Who were those people? Where are they taking our equipment?" Deet demanded to know. "You just turned over your advanced technology to the terrorist Maquis... I can't be sure what they plan to do with it. I'd guess they'll use it as a weapon of mass destruction!" Walesa argued. "Then why did you bring this technology into your universe!?" Deet proclaimed. "It's them or us. I'll take us every day." "You had no right!" Deet yelled. "Well... I did. Now, I'd rather you take your technology back than allow the Maquis to have it. So do you want our help or not?" Walesa laid it on the line. --- A half sector away, the Federalist's Beta module approached a swarm of strange misshapen ships. The hive of ships, all various sized, conglomerated and separated again and again into a central plexus with stunning coordination. "They sent us a hail, Commander!" Dewoh alerted. "On screen." Walesa ordered. A fit older man appeared on the screen. Long white hair flowed to his shoulders, he appeared augmented with several minor cybernetic implants. "I am Khan of Borg. Welcome to my collective." Walesa turned to Dewoh "The Borg...??" she mouthed silently. She turned back to the viewer "I'm Commander Walesa of the Federalist. We are simply looking for some property that was stolen from us. We don't wish to join your collective." "Oh my, no. Perhaps our reputation precedes us... we no longer assimilate drones. We genetically engineer them... But I am interested in this stolen property you speak of." The suave old drone stated in a somewhat intimidating tone. "I propose we meet to discuss things." "We'd be glad to welcome you here, we'll transmit coordinates immediately." Walesa closed the frequency, then turned back to see Dewoh looking on nervously. "They've made no aggressive move against us thus far... standard diplomatic procedure. See if we can get a diplomatic banquet together quickly in that conference room on deck 7." Walesa, Span and Dewoh met the Borg delegation in the transporter room. Khan appeared with two other drones. They walked across the corridor to the makeshift banquet room that had been set up at short notice. Walesa gestured for the Borg to take a seat at the table. A pair of ensigns wheeled in a cart with refreshments and appetizers. Khan reached for a bottle of Terran Vodka... "Ah, it's been so long." he poured a small glass. "Thank you for your hospitality, Commander." "Am I correct in assuming that you were once the human Khan Noonien Singh?" Span asked flatly. "I haven't heard my full name in centuries. How would you possibly know that?" Khan shot back, stunned at the question. Walesa cut in... "Were you a military leader in the eugenics wars?" "Military leader? I escaped the military conflict." Khan leaned in to explain "We were bred to be super-soldiers... but with our superior strength and intellect, we also developed superior morality. We would not fight for their disorder. We wanted nothing of their war. I escaped our captors at age 16 along with 72 of my brothers and sisters. We fled to a facility in the Arctic. We waited many years in tough isolation, in hope that humanity would change enough for us to reintegrate. We occasionally received radio transmissions from around the world in the wake of the war. In 2063, we heard a transmission about mankind's first contact, and how Zephram Cochrane led the assault on our extraterrestrial visitors. I realized then... our future could not be on earth." Span and Walesa looked at each other briefly to confirm their mutual confusion. Dewoh sat eagerly engaged and enjoying the story. "So how did you become this collective?" Dewoh asked. "It was shortly after we heard about first contact. Several of us left our facility to discreetly resupply at a city called Gries Fiord, roughly 200 miles south. On our snow machines, we came across the wreckage of a Borg ship. While investigating, I was injected with nanoprobes, but my genetic enhancements left me able to terminate or restore my link to the collective at will. I quickly developed control and command of the local collective. We experimented with the technology available for some time, and began to augment ourselves with more Borg technology over the years. Eventually, we amassed the equipment and parts to develop a small transwarp engine using a salvaged driver coil. We left Earth in our makeshift space craft, and set a course for Borg space. We remained in transwarp for over 4 years before we found the collective, they were eager to assimilate us, but our superior will led us to guide the collective as we saw fit. So much has changed. We no longer assimilate new drones, we genetically engineer clones. If we want to advance our technology, we only need learn from other species. If we want to advance our biology, we only need copy the genetic advantages of other species." Span raised an eyebrow, "Are drones free members of the collective? Are you their leader?" "I am their King." Khan cryptically asserted his position sternly. He eased his tone "Now enough about me, Commander. Tell me about yourselves! I see your ship is a Terran design, but you do not share the markings of the Empire. Are you with the Maquis?" Walesa was confused by the question. She did not want them to know they were from a mirror universe. Exposing the prime universe to a group of genetically engineered Borg seemed a cause worthy of avoiding. "We... stand apart from... the empire. But I wouldn't say we identify as Maquis." she towed the line carefully. "What kind of equipment was stolen from you? Perhaps we can help you locate it." Khan invited. "It is some sensitive equipment. I'd prefer it be handled by my crew. But I appreciate the offer." Walesa deflected. Khan grinned ominously "Of course, Commander. We all have our secrets... If you need anything, feel free to contact us. Thank you for the wonderful company, but we must take our leave of you now." Khan led his party back across the corridor to the transporter room, where they were beamed back to their ship. --- The I.S.S. Imperialist completed repairs and followed the Gamma Module of the U.S.S. Federalist in pursuit of the raider that stole their equipment. "Captain, the signal of the raider appears to be heading toward the vicinity of Beta module and the unusual readings we detected earlier." Atom reported to Deet. "Hail the Beta module." Deet ordered. Commander Walesa appeared on the screen, "Captain, we just had an unusual encounter..." "First thing's first, Commander. We know who has our equipment. This universe's Maquis rebels just stole the equipment from our Terran Empire counterpart. They've set a course directly toward your position. Do you know who they might be hoping to rendezvous with?" "Well, Captain... we just exchanged pleasantries with... the Borg." "The Borg??" Deet was surprised. "And not just any Borg..." Walesa explained, "They appear to be led by Khan Noonien Singh. This universe's Borg do not assimilate drones, they genetically engineer them from clones." Concern set over Aznia's face... "The Borg and the genetic super-soldiers led by Khan posed two of the greatest threats to humanity in our universe." "They seemed fairly pleasant here. He claims they left Earth to get away from the barbarity of mankind." Walesa joked. "But I agree with your concern." "I'm sending you the last known trajectory and coordinates of the Maquis raider. I'd like you to set an intercept course." Deet ordered. "Aye, Captain. Walesa out." "Mr. Quallo, hail the mirror Federalist." Another instance of Walesa appeared on screen, before Aznia could speak she inquired "What have you got, Captain?" "Why did you target our Borg enhanced technology?" Aznia asked. Walesa sighed, "Well, why did you engineer it? Because you seem to understand the threat the Borg pose. Our universe has the same problem. Anything that can give us a leg up against their cybernetic technology goes a long way." "We believe the Maquis may be on course toward a Borg vessel." Aznia informed the mirror Commander. "Anarchists!" Walesa shouted, "The Maquis are so hell-bent in their crusade against the empire that they would turn over deadly technology to the Borg!" "Precisely why our technology should've never been brought into this universe!" Deet drove home the point. "Spare me your self-righteous gloating." Walesa was focused on the task at hand. "We're prepared to destroy the technology if need be." "We'll consider that a last resort," Deet acknowledged. "We'd still like to retrieve our property. Our Beta module is currently on course to intercept the raider." "Tell them to prepare for an armed conflict. I wouldn't hesitate trying to negotiate. Blow them out of the stars and be done with it." Walesa warned. "We'll consider your advice. Deet out." --- The Beta module approached the Maquis raider. "Mr. Dewoh, Raise shields power forward plasma cannons. Open hailing frequencies," Walesa ordered. "Maquis vessel, you are in possession of equipment stolen from this ship. Stand down and return the equipment, and we can go our separate ways." The Maquis raider backed down. A return message arrived on the view screen. Walesa looked up at a familiar face "I am Aznia Deet of the Maquis raider Godwin... I assume you are from the mirror universe if this is your equipment. We mean you no harm, but this can change everything for us." "We have strict rules about non-interference. We can't allow you to use our technology to change the course of events in your universe." Walesa pleaded. "If we give this technology to the Borg, they will be able to push down the Terran Empire! We can end their tyrannical reign once and for all. Do you know how many planets are enslaved by the Empire? Have you seen the people starving outside the walls of the Empire's lavish facilities? Have you seen the children forced into labor, in the mines and the fields of subjugated worlds all throughout the quadrant??" Deet pleaded with Walesa. "I can assure that if you turn the equipment back over to us, we will not allow the Terran Empire to take advantage of it either. This technology doesn't belong in your universe: for either side." Walesa demanded, "Hand it back over and we will make it disappear, without resorting to violence." "It must be nice to live somewhere... where you can carve out these fine points of morality seldom worrying about matters life and death." Deet responded. Walesa shot back "On the contrary. We live somewhere where we seldom worry about matters of life and death because we've carved out those finer points of morality. I sympathize with your cause, but we can not allow you to continue." The communication channels closed. The Maquis raider scrambled to escape the range of the Federalist. "Activate a tractor beam!" "They've gone to Pattern Omega, I can't get a lock!" "Target their engines, full power to phasers." The Maquis ship was struck, and slowed to a stop. Warp plasma vented from one nacelle. "Approach the ship, prepare to drop shields and beam our equipment aboard." Walesa ordered. Span approached the Commander, "I suggest we belay that command. I've served with our Captain Deet for some time. If her mirror counterpart is anything like her, this is a trap. The moment you lower shields to transport the equipment, they will attack." "How do you suggest we proceed?" Walesa asked. "Now that they're at a stop, I believe we can hold them in a tractor beam until the Gamma module arrives. With both modules, we should be able to retrieve the equipment, while evading any counter attack." "Engage the beam, Mr. Dewoh." Walesa ordered, "Thank you Mr. Span." The tractor beam engaged, and the Maquis engines suddenly fired back to life as the ship struggled to free itself. "Hail them again." The screen flickered on again. Mirror Aznia appeared on the screen again, "Alright, you've got me. Lower your shields, and I'll beam over your equipment." "Stand down. When our Gamma module arrives, we'll take our equipment, and then you'll be free to go on your way." --- The Gamma module arrived shortly thereafter with the I.S.S. Imperialist near behind. The Maquis raider hailed the Beta module again, "We're not dropping our shields with an Empire ship nearby!" Walesa acknowledged the concerns, "Hail the Beta module, Mr. Dewoh." "Beta Module responding." The Saurian reported. "Captain, we've negotiated a release of our equipment, but we'll need the Empire ship to move out of transporter and weapons range." "Mr. Quallo, bring the Empire ship on split screen with us." Captain Deet ordered. Walesa was surprised to see her mirror-self in command of the Imperialist. Mirror Walesa spoke first, "How disappointing to see myself as subordinate to you, Deet. Your universe really is weak." Walesa shrugged off the insult. "We need you to back out of transporter range so the Maquis ship will agree to the exchange." "Oh we don't have time for this..." Mirror Walesa showed extreme annoyance. "Captain! Do you want this to end or not!? We can make sure the Borg never see that equipment!" Deet pleaded. Mirror Walesa had enough, "We set out to take that equipment for ourselves in the first place. I see no reason that should change now! Commander Keesa, close the hailing frequency!" The Mirror Universe bridge instinctively prepared for battle, "Lt. Rahall, target the Gamma module's engines with an aft phaser overcharge. Fire a full cannon spread at the Maquis raider and the Beta module!" The Godwin's shields fell upon critical strike with the cannon spread. The I.S.S. Imperialist engaged at full impulse through the stunned conflict, transporting the Borg equipment aboard, then escaping at full warp before anyone could return fire. "Deet to Walesa, our engines are shot. It's going to be hours before we can pursue! Go get them now!" "Aye, Captain. I'll show them how 'weak' our universe really is." Walesa bragged, "We'll be back for you shortly!" The Beta module warped out in pursuit of the Mirror Federalist. The Gamma module was left behind with the Godwin, both ships badly damaged. "Open a channel to the Maquis vessel." Aznia was shocked to see a dark haired version of herself staring back from the view screen. "So, you're the Captain of the Federalist... or I am... I guess I'm not sure how this all works." The mirror Deet quipped. "What have you done to our hair?" Aznia immediately joked to ease the tense situation. Mirror Aznia simply glared back. Aznia smiled, "How bad is your damage?" "Our shields and weapons are offline, we've got engines and life support, but that's about all." "Captain, if I may ask; Why were you trying to bring our technology to the Borg?" Aznia investigated. The mirror doppelganger explained, "The conflict between the Empire and the Borg has been ramping up for some time. It's the first significant challenge to the Empire since the fall of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The Maquis have resisted the Empire all along, but only now are we presented with a chance to drive a steak into their heart!" "Then you'll be faced with Borg tyrants to avoid!" Aznia pleaded. "The Borg have never been a threat to minor powers. They have no interest in assimilating or interfering with independent lives. Sure, they've toppled rival empires and worked to assimilate technologies; but their lack of desire to intervene in the lives of individuals makes them a preferable victor in this conflict. The Maquis have one goal: no more empires." "Your universe's business is your own." Aznia explained, "But I can't have our technology involved. I hope you understand that. I also hope that you're assertion about the nature of your universe's Borg is correct. In our universe, the Borg present one of the greatest threats to individualism that can be imagined." "Whatever can be done to prevent the Empire from using that technology, I think we can work together." Mirror Aznia stated sincerely. "If... you would be willing to spare some repair teams, I'd be happy to bring you aboard so that we can work together to aid your other ship." "I think we can work something out. I'd like to bring my Tactical officer along." Deet suggested. --- Walesa tracked her mirror counterpart to an asteroid field several light years away. The chase turned into a game of cat and mouse, with the potential for an ambush lying around the corner of each asteroid. "We could release charged baryon particles from our bussard collectors. We'll be able to track their wake through the particles." Span suggested. "No." Walesa shot the idea down. "I appreciate the suggestion, but she knows we're looking for her. She wants us to track in closely. Scatter volleys, torpedo spreads, tractor beams... if she's anything like me, she likes to fight in close quarters." "How do you propose we proceed?" Span asked flatly. "Launch a perimeter of probes around this area." she imagined a plan, "I want to hold distance, and know exactly when anything enters or leaves this field." Span nodded to acknowledge "Unorthodox, but logical." The I.S.S. Imperialist tracked with the Beta module several times. One inside the probe boundary, the other outside. They kept distance right at the limits of their weapons range. The Imperialist would open fire, and the Federalist would engage tractor beam repulsors to maintain a distance while lobbing a torpedo or phaser fire in their direction. It was a game of chess, one move to match another, broken up by occasional retreats from one or the other to repair systems and recuperate. But always, the distance was maintained to the advantage of the Federalist. During one break in the action, a perimeter alarm was triggered. "Captain, the perimeter's broken on the far side of the field!" Dewoh alerted. Walesa responded, "Is it the Imperialist?" "No, we've got them on sensors nearby! It appears to be... oh no." "Who is it!?" Walesa shouted. "It's a Borg ship, Captain!" Dewoh regretfully responded. "Open a channel!" She ordered. "Walesa to Borg vessel, I want to warn you that we're engaging in a military action in this field to retrieve our equipment. We advise you keep your distance until we've concluded this conflict." Khan's voice piped in- audio only. "Thank you for the warning, Captain. But it's no worry to us. We're simply conducting some... salvage operations in the area. You need not worry about us." The signal cut off abruptly. "This is not good." Walesa mused. "I think we all know what they're after." She turned to Dewoh. "Open a channel to the Imperialist." "Imperialist, the Borg have entered the asteroid field in pursuit of you. Stand down and surrender our equipment immediately, then you can escape- free to go on your way." There was no response. "Imperialist, please acknowledge." "I am detecting weapons discharge within the field, Captain." Span informed, "It appears that the Imperialist is engaged in fire fight with the Borg." --- Deet transported aboard the Godwin with Quallo. Repairs to the ship had been completed. She was greeted in the transporter room by her counterpart. "Nice to meet you face to face." Mirror Deet acknowledged. "And would you be Quallo?" she asked the intimidating Ferengi tactical officer. "Yes I am. Do we know each other?" he answered. Mirror Aznia smiled "Perhaps I could arrange for you to meet your counterpart, I'm sure he'd love some visitors in the galley." "Galley?! I'm not a cook!? Man, this universe is messed up!" The tough officer was disappointed, but showing good humor. Aznia chuckled, "I'm sure you make a fine cook, Quallo." He just shook his head. "I think we should set a course to rendezvous with the Federalist right away." "Follow me to the bridge." Mirror Aznia responded. On the bridge, Aznia and Quallo encountered several familiar faces. Mirror Span manned the tactical console. En'thaas operated the science station. At least two other crewman from the Federalist had mirror counterparts serving here, "It makes me wonder how we all find a way to be together, given the differences in our histories." Quallo mused aloud. "There's a lot we don't know about this universe Mr. Quallo." Aznia answered, "I'd be fascinated to study it more, but I'm more interested in simply getting our technology and heading home." "Mr. Bohannon, set an intercept course for the Imperialist!" Mirror Aznia ordered her helmsman. The Godwin warped toward the asteroid field where the battle was being waged. "Hail the Federalist," Mirror Deet ordered. Walesa appeared on the screen, "Captain, we've got a situation here. The Imperialist has confronted the Borg inside the asteroid field. We need to coordinate an assault." "Agreed, Commander." Aznia stated. "I want you to sneak in from the aft of the Imperialist. Take advantage of the battle and do whatever you can to get through their shields. Beam the equipment out and head back for the Gamma module immediately. If we don't make it back in 30 minutes, your orders are to head back to our own universe! We'll distract the Borg." "Hey, I give the orders here..." Mirror Aznia asserted her command. "...but yeah: What she said." Both Deets smiled. The Godwin and Federalist split up, both entering the asteroid field. The Federalist approached the Imperialist. The ship had been changed since they last faced off. A number of mechanical appendages had sprouted from the ship. The Imperialist looked decidedly assimilated. "Our technology's not aboard! But they hail us, Captain." Dewoh reported. "On screen." Walesa was stunned to see her mirror doppelganger partially assimilated. Mechanical implants had sprouted from her face and neck. She stared blankly through the screen. "We serve the Borg. Prepare to surrender yourselves and your technology. You will be assimilated." the threat came flatly, like a Borg from her own universe. "Open fire. Full spread." Walesa had seen enough. Cannons, phasers and torpedoes all launched on the assimilated vessel. The crew of partially assimilated drones was unprepared to withstand the assault. The ship had not been assimilated enough to mount a response. The timing was advantageous to the Federalist. After several seconds of barrage, the crippled Imperialist was ripped to pieces by the powerful cannons. --- The Godwin approached the Borg vessel, Khan hailed the Maquis raider, "Ah, the two Captains Deet... Nice to finally see you!" he maintained his suave, "As you may be reading, we've salvaged your technology. It is interesting: the Borg in your universe have implemented such perfection with their methods. We've never seen the need to assimilate individuals as we felt they would simply pollute our perfection. What we failed to consider is that by assimilating them, we can use them as servants to our pursuit of order." "You can't let that technology pollute you, Khan." Aznia pleaded, "This is the kind of thinking that you tried to escape when you left Earth! You don't need to impose your order, you should be content to pursue it for yourself and your people! You were never meant to encounter the allure of this technology!" "What is done is done, Captain. Your technology is now a part of us. This is just another evolution for us. Your mirror universe provides a whole new domain to explore. Imagine how grateful your Borg queen will be when I bring my genetically engineered army of drones along to take my place with her as a counterpart... as her King." He paused, "...but for now, Captain... to the task at hand." Khan gazed off to a subordinate drone, as the screen flashed off. "They've got us in a tractor beam, Captain." Mirror Span announced. "Polarize the hull, open fire!" The Godwin broke free, landing several ineffective hits on the Borg. Mirror Aznia turned to her prime counterpart, "I'm so sorry Captain, I couldn't know the effect this technology would have on them!" "Worry about apologies later. Let's stop this now!" "If we can stop them now, the technology and knowledge gained here will not spread back to their central plexus." Quallo informed the Captains. "Torpedoes, phasers, fire everything!" the Commanding Deet shouted. The Federalist arrived from around back a near asteroid, joining the Godwin in the fire fight. "Captain, we'll drop shields for a moment, and I want you and my crew to transport back to the Federalist. I'll fly the Godwin down their throat at full warp." The mirror Aznia sincerely wished to right this wrong at any cost. "We can find another way!" Deet demanded. Mirror Deet resigned herself to reality, "No, there isn't another way. This needs to end here." Aznia bowed her head to appreciate her counterpart's sacrifice. She tapped her combadge to bring Walesa up to speed on the plan. "Alright we're ready, on your mark." Deet informed her ill-fated doppleganger. Mirror Deet gave the order "Mr. Span, engage." she was shocked to feel a transporter beam at work on herself. Quallo, Deet, and the small crew of the Godwin all materialized in the main transporter room of the Federalist. Deet was shocked to see her mirror self there as well. Mirror Deet tapped a communications device on her arm, "Span, why I am on the Federalist!?" Span responded, "I have been and always will be your friend, Captain. Live long and prosper." The channel was cut. Mirror Aznia pounded the button on her communication device, "Span! Span!! Respond!!" Walesa's voice came over the com system, "Captain, the Godwin just collided with the Borg ship, the Godwin is gone, the damage to the Borg ship is severe!" "Open fire with everything you've got!" Deet fired back with extreme urgency. "Don't stop till this is finished!" The Federalist fired cannons and torpedoes in a full indiscriminate spread. The Borg ship was reduced from a mangled vessel, to large pieces of debris, to small pieces of debris, and finally to space dust. Aznia took the bridge, her counterpart in tow, as the job finished up. Everyone on the bridge sighed in relief, staring at the dust cloud that was an incredible threat to two universes just moments prior. Mirror Aznia made eye contact with Dr. Span for a moment before hanging her head in sorrow, reminded of the loss of her closest colleague and friend. "Mr. Quallo, take the helm and bring us back to the Gamma module. Prepare to bring us back to our universe." Deet gave the order to end the situation once and for all. "And you," Deet faced her doppleganger, "If you have any base of operations nearby, we can drop you off before we leave." "I'll ask my crew." Her voice carried a sorrowful tone, "Some may wish to be dropped off on the fourth planet in the Moab system. There's a Maquis base there." She lifted her gaze to meet eyes with the Captain, "I would like to request a temporary asylum here. There's nothing left for me in this universe." "Don't you have family? A home to go back to?" Aznia pleaded. "My life was on the Godwin. Anywhere else I go, I'd just be a fugitive." "What crimes did you commit?" "Oh... just assassination. But I swear, he was a really bad guy." she nodded assuredly. "May I ask who he was?" "He was a particularly cruel viceroy of the Terran Empire... the prefect of the occupation of Andoria- a Trill named Edinger Deet." Aznia was stunned to hear the name of her symbiont's last host. Mirror Aznia softened her tone, "I was hired to assassinate him in order to help free Andoria... but as a Trill myself, I couldn't bring myself to kill a symbiont, so I kept it for myself." Aznia raised an eyebrow, "Asylum granted." "Thank you, Captain." Mirror Aznia left the bridge. Deet walked over to Quallo. "It really is a messed up universe." "Damn right. I'm no cook." Both officers smiled. --- Several days passed, and the Federalist was re-integrated, repairs were progressing well, the urgent delivery to Arvada was a success, and the ship had docked again at DS3. Quallo stood at the airlock on deck four bidding farewell to his counterpart, "So you add the puréed gree worms to the roux and season it with Ferasan paprika? I'll have to try that!" They parted with a smile and a handshake. Deet approached her mirror counterpart one last time to say goodbye, "Where will you go?" "I haven't decided yet. I lived by the rule 'no more empires' in my own universe, but everything is different here... I've been reading about your Klingons- very intriguing. Perhaps I'll spend some time with them." She paused a moment, "I did make one decision: I'm going to go by the name 'Ainza', it's a mirror spelling of the name 'Aznia'... I'm the guest in your universe, so I suppose I should differentiate myself." She smiled. "Wherever you go, and whatever you call yourself, I wish you luck. It's been a pleasure to meet another side of myself." Aznia extended her hand. "Here's hoping our paths cross again." they shook hands. "And Ainza-" Aznia added, "Why do you color your hair?" "I'm an assassin. Dark hair suits my profession." She grinned widely. "Plus... I'm just not you." Aznia grinned back as the two women turned apart. She walked away from the airlock, back onto the Federalist. She made her way to sick bay. "Hello, Captain." Span engaged an unusually warm greeting. Aznia set her hand on Span's shoulder and repeated the words she'd heard earlier, "I have been and always will be your friend."